Such a demand for an R9 (Release 9) Home NodeB (HNB) has been defined in the Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolved Packet System (EPS) standard TS22.220 that an Internet Protocol (IP)-enabled User Equipment (UE) with a radio access to the HNB can access another IP-enabled device in a home network or access an Internet network IP-connected therewith. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a UE accesses a network through an HNB, and as illustrated, the UE can access an operator network, e.g., a mobile operator core network, and access a home network or a local Internet network via a local IP.
Also such a demand for an R9 (Release 9) Home eNodeB (HeNB) has been defined in the Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolved Packet System (EPS) standard TS22.220 that an Internet Protocol (IP)-enabled User Equipment (UE) with a radio access to the HeNB can access another IP-enabled device in a home network or access an Internet network IP-connected therewith. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a UE accesses a network through an HeNB, and as illustrated, the UE can access an operator network, e.g., a mobile operator core network, and access a home network or a local Internet network via a local IP.
A base station in this application includes an HNB and an HeNB.
For the sake of a convenient description, a local network in this application refers to a home network or a local Internet network connected with a base station.
A drawback of the prior art lies in that a user can not be aware of a type of a network to which a base station is connected and consequently has no way to determine a corresponding connection scheme.